


[Podfic] Pregnant for the Rage

by sisi_rambles



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Vegeta clutched at his stomach, which had rounded out to become an eerie mirror of his wife's.





	[Podfic] Pregnant for the Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pregnant for the Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346608) by anon. 



Length: 00:02:12

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dragonball/Pregnant%20for%20the%20Rage.mp3) (2.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dragonball/Pregnant%20for%20the%20Rage.m4b) (1.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
